Mine Or Yours
by But free
Summary: Takumi and Misaki are in an arranged marriage arranged by their grandparents. They fall in love but after awhile Miyuki Takumi's girlfriend before the arranged marriage comes back and fights for Takumi. How would Misaki feel if Miyuki was a close friends,what if Miyuki is pregnant with Takumi's child what if Misaki nearly got a miscarriage,what if Tora her ex-boyfrind was their.
1. Successful Arranged Marriage?

Takumi and Misaki are a married couple, they love and cherish each other very much. Their bond as a family was stronger than ever they now live in a mansion in England with their 2 kids.

3 years ago when they first meet they got married on that same day, it wasn't because they were madly in love with each other but more like an arranged marriage.

Misaki and Takumi's life are very similar they have both lost their parents and sibling at a young age in a car accident ,In the 2 accident they were the only one surviving ,they now lived with their each are the CEO of big companies or should we say Takumi runs the biggest company in the world and Misaki runs the 2nd most biggest and known company in the world.

Their grandparents decided to have an arranged marriage to keep up their statics since the Igarashi Corp are not too behind them ranking in 3rd. Both grandkids agreed because of different reasons, Misaki agreed because she didn't want her ex-boyfriend Tora Igarashi the CEO of Igarashi Corp to beat her and Takumi did it just to stop the groups of girls that always surround him noble or not.

They both stated of not liking each other ,Takumi thought she was like all the other nobles that only cares about cloths and hot guys and Misaki thought he was like her ex-boyfriend who is just a a while they started to fall in love with each other.

…..

6 months after their marriage

7:00am

Misaki is lying in bed with nothing covering her except a blanket and a strong protective arm wrapped around her strong arm that belong to no other than Takumi got out of bed and went to make breakfast for the both of them.

7:30am

" Good Morning Takumi" Misaki said while walking down the stairs heading to the kitchen.

" Morning to you too sweetheart"Takumi replied while putting his arms around her waist protectively.

"Takumi, could you …could you… drop me of at work today" Misaki said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Anything for my sweetheart, but why cant you bare to be separated with me this morning" Takumi replied with a big smirk on his face.

"Of course not ,its cause i let Koharu borrow my car, thats also why I told you to pick me up yesterday"

"Lets get ready and ill drop you off"

…..

Misaki and Takumi have had arguments about Misaki going to work, but after all knowing misaki if he didn't let her work she will work no matter what ,so until this day she still works as the CEO of Ayuzawa Corp. Takumi on the hand is still the CEO of Walker Corp but he doesn't want his lovely wife over working so he comes and helps her every once in a while.

8:00am

"Let me walk you in"

"No, you do know what will probably happen"

"Who cares, please or else ill make out with you right here right now"

"Fine thou can walk me in but then your out"

Takumi gave a smirk and walked side by side with Misaki to her may have been married for a while but every time Takumi comes theirs always no one left but Misaki and Hokaru so no one knows about the 2 CEOs relationship, Misaki's secretary Koharu who seems to always stays back late to discuss about projects with Misaki ,Hokaru is her closest friend and probably the only friend in the office but they are also childhood friends, they were childhood friends together with Miyuki Takumi's ex-secretary for some random reason she was sent to be their maid instead now by the Walker family.

When they entered the door ,blobs of girl came over and gave Takumi their phone number and ask him for dates but knowing that he's a pervert, he kissed me on the cheek in front of everyone and introduced him self " Hi, nice to meet you I'm Takumi the CEO of Walker Corp" . After that their were squeals from all the girls slightly you could her them whispering "OMG he's so hot and he's the CEO of Walker Corp , I wonder if he's dating Miss Ayuzawa"

Takumi over heard and got slightly pissed and asked "Im sorry but did you just say Miss Ayuzawa, um who's that may I ask"

The girl relied " She's our CEO and the one stand next to you"

Right after he heard that he turned around face to face with me and started announcing "Im to inform you that Miss Ayuzawa has actually been married and is now Mrs Walker"

Their were shocked faces but they ignored it all and walked to her office.

12:30pm

"Misaki here I bought you lunch"Koharu said standing in front of Misaki's desk.

"Thanks"she replied

Koharu sat down on one of the chairs on front of Misaki's desk and started eating her own food.

"Misaki , how does Takumi get to work

don't"

"Well he drives to work why"

"I don't mean that, you saw how nearly every girl in the building came running to Takumi when they saw him,does it happen over at his company too"

"Well you see I've never been to his company"

"You what, you have to visit him today"

"Fine but I need my car back"

"Here"Koharu tossed the keys to Misaki and the girls continued eating then Misaki started heading to Walker Corp.

1pm

She walked through the door and got the same impression as what takumi got with the girls.

Their were guys asking for her phone number and then asking her ignored them but heard whispers from the girls and guys."Hey, look at that she looks hot perfect for me" but then you have the jealous girls saying "Oh, another slut probably trying to get Mr Walkers attention" she ignored them all and went to the reception."Um hi, can I ask where Mr Walkers office is" she said politely,

"Sorry do you have an appointment "

"No I don't"

"Then no sorry he's very busy"

"Even if I say I'm Mrs Walker"

"Im sorry but Mr Walker isn't married yet"

Misaki took her cellphone out and called Takumi,

"Hey Takumi"

"Misaki whats wrong"

"Nothing, can I ask you something"

"Anything sweetie"

"Are you that busy today and are you married"

"No, and of course I'm married why do you ask"

"Just curious bye Takumi"

"Bye Sweetheart"

"Apparently you lied he says he's not that busy."Misaki said to the receptionist

She asked one of the guys and went inside, she saw the secretary and said "Hi may I see Mr Walker"

"May I ask if you have an appointment"

"Um I don't but I think he would want to see me"

"May I ask your name then"

"Misaki Walker"

"Mrs Walker!" she replied shocked

"You could say that just call me Misaki Mrs Walker sounds old" I replied with a smile

She phoned him and before she put the phone down Takumi came out and gave Misaki a passionate kiss on the lips and pulled her in his office.

3pm

They were packing to go home together

Beep Beep

Misaki looked at her phone and saw a photo.

She was shocked at what she saw it was unbelievable.

She quickly text Hokaru and told her to meet up at the bar near their office at 3:30.

"Misaki you coming"Takumi asked all packed up ready to head home.

"Um I just remembered that I have to plan something out for tomorrow with Hokaru, Ill be home by 6"

With that she dashed out and left Takumi their probably thought she came to enjoy the rest of the day with him.


	2. Miyuki's Back?

Chapter 2

Hokaru and Misaki arrived at the bar, at the bar their were guys staring and winking at Misaki but she just ignored them and sat down with Hokaru.

"Whats wrong Misaki, were best friends you can tell me anything" Hokaru said looking worried

"I-I I stole Miyuki's boyfriend" Misaki replied looking like she wanted to cry

"Wait YOU'RE CHEATING ON YOUR HUSBAND" Hokaru screamed attracting attention

"No"

"Then what do you mean"

Misaki pulled out her phone and showed the photo that was sent to her that afternoon, it was a photo of Miyuki and Takumi in the middle of having sex.

"OMG, I thought" Hokaru started of but was interrupted by Misaki

"You thought,so you knew all about this" Misaki replied angrily

"No, Miyuki just once told me that she had a boyfriend named Takumi and they finally got to the stage of getting married, but then something happened and at that same time you got married with Takumi so I thought it was just a coincident."

With that being said Misaki drank down shots of Sambuca with Hokaru by her side trying to stop the 4th shot Hokaru successfully stopped Misaki and then called a taxi for them.

4:30pm

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Takumi went and got the door he was wondering who it was, it was still early for Misaki to come home but who else would come at this time. He opened the door to be greeted by Hokaru and a drunken Misaki.

"What happened to her" Takumi asked worriedly

"She drank a couple shots "

"Ill take her, thanks" Takumi said gracefully to Hokaru

With that being said Hokaru walked home and Misaki was carried bridal style to her bed.

Takumi stood there not understand anything anymore, Misaki the girl he loved with all his heart doesn't even like alcohol and know she's drinking until she's drunk.

He putted misaki down and took care of her.

7:05 am

"Ahh, my head hurts " Misaki said sitting up on her bed ,having her back leaning on the bed frame with her hands on her forehead.

"That's what happens when you get drunk , why were you drunk anyway "

"No reason just wanted to let loose" with that being said Misaki went and got a dress and a towel and heading to the bathroom.

Takumi's curiosity started to build and he remember that yesterday their was a text message that made her change her attitude, he went through her phone and saw it, that photo.

7:30am

Misaki came out of her shower with a black strapless dress that came down just above her knees it hugging her body perfectly showing off all her curves.

"Misaki" Takumi said popping out of no where in to their room

"umm yeah"

"I think I have some explaining to do"

"Explaining about what"

"About me and Miyuki"

"Oh"

"Well you see the two of us use to date, and as you saw in the photo we were pretty tight"Takumi said while Misaki felt a pain stab in her heart."we were going to get married but then my grandfather said to me I had to marry you and break up with her or her life and her families would be miserable, so I did what I was told and she even got fired by my grandfather thats why she isn't my secretary anymore, but a maid for my grandfather"

"Oh, and why did you suddenly tell me"

"Because of the photo you received"

"You saw"

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you"Takumi said putting his arms around her waist

"Takumi I have 2 questions for you" Misaki said a bit shyly

"Yes honey i'll answer everything"

"1 do you sill love Miyuki and 2 do you regret marrying me"Misaki asked with a blush on her face, she hid it by hugging Takumi and burying her face in his chest.

"I don't regret ever marrying you and I stopped loving her and loved you the day I got to know you and took your virgin away from you"

"Pervert"

With that they went of to work as if nothing now theirs one less secret between the two.

5:30pm

Misaki and Takumi walked hand in hand to their door when Takumi took out the keys and was about to unlock the door it had open for them .Inside was a maid she bowed down to them she looked very familiar to the couple but they couldn't get their hands on who she is."Good Evening Mr Walker,Mrs Walker I am your new maid I thought I should stay behind to greet you before I leave"The maid said lifting her head up,the maids work during their work hours so they nearly never see each other except on weekends.

"Miyuki"Misaki said in surprise

"Hello Misaki"Miyuki said

With that being said the two old childhood friends went and talked and talked leaving Takumi out, Misaki had completely forget that she was the girl who has slept with her husband.

8:00am

Misaki woke up and untangled herself from Takumi and ran to the bathroom on the way grabbing a bathrobe and putting it on, Misaki started feeling unwell this morning her stomach started to hurt and she felt a minute or two of vomiting Takumi came into the bathroom with a cup of water and helped her out.

'How are you feeling"Takumi said with concern in his eye

"Im okay"Misaki lied

"Have some rest your over working your self"

Miyuki enters the room.

"Would you need help with anything Mr Walker "Miyuki asked with a bright smile on her face

"No" Takumi replied with that being said he went out the room and called his grandfather asking why Miyuki isn't with him.

"Misaki would you mind" Miyuki asked

"Mind what"Misaki interrupted confusingly

"Since you aren't well I should help Takumi "

"Help? Help him with what ?"

"I'll like to help him have with his shower and change his cloths and maybe that would lead on to something else,I mean he can't resist my beauty,it wouldn't be the first time " Miyuki replied with a big smirk on her face.

Misaki's anger was build up inside of her then her cellphone rang,

"Hello"Misaki said not bothering to hide her anger

"Hello Misaki,whats wrong?"Tora her ex-boyfriend replied

"Um can you come and pick me up"

"Sure but why"

"Don't ask reasons and just come right in saying I called you"

"Okay "

Then Misaki looked up and saw Miyuki with a knife in her hand.

"Miyuki what are you doing"Misaki asked worriedly

"Just watch"Miyuki replied

Then the knife Miyuki was holding in her right hand started moving it was moving it was moving then blood cam out Miyuki stabbed herself in the stomach.

"Ahh Help"Miyuki cried

With that Misaki ran over tried helping her get the knife out but when her hand touched the knife Takumi came in.

"Misaki what are you doing"Takumi said running to Miyuki and pushing Misaki away.

She saw his face fully of worry , she's never seen him this worried.

"Ta-Takumi"Miyuki said

"Call a ambulance"Takumi said to a maid

"Misaki why did you stab Miyuki"Takumi asked not even looking at her

"I didn't stab her"Misaki said

"Why Misaki, I thought we were friends"Miyuki said running out of breath

Then Tora came in.

"Don't you believe me Takumi"Misaki said on the edge of crying

With that said Tora dragged Misaki out and they drove to his house.


	3. Why Am I Unwell?

Chapter 3

In the car

"Misaki what happened"Tora asked concerned, he may have been a player but now he's changed after a few years of running the Igarashi Corp he became more mature, he isn't a player and he treats Misaki like his very own little sister. After Misaki got married they had less contact ,since he's worried that it she had to much contact with him, it might cause problems to her relationship since he was her ex.

"Do you trust me Tora" she asked while trying to stop the tears from her eyes rolling down, but ended up failing.

"Of course I trust you ,now tell be whats wrong"

She slowly told him every single detail that happened after Miyuki entered the room and just when she finish they arrived at his house.

"Stay here ill be right back"

With that being said Tora left the room and called Hokaru over.

9:30am

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Hey Hokaru come on in she's on the couch" Tora said to Hokaru

Hokaru walked to Misaki who has crawled up in a ball on the couch .

"Hey Misaki" Hokaru said quietly

"Hokaru ,he doesn't believe me he believes her" Misaki said standing up about to hug Hokaru but suddenly she collapsed on the ground.

"Misaki, Misaki" Tora and Hokaru screamed

"Im fine guys just a bit lightheaded"Misaki replied weakly

"You had us worried their"Tora said

They helped her sit on the couch and had a long conversation about what she should do now.

When the conversation ended Misaki reached a conclusion that they needed some space apart.

1 week later

"Why haven't I been felling well this whole week" Misaki said trying to keep her face above the toilet seat, she never told anyone since she she doesn't want anyone to worry about her.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come In" Misaki said after rinsing her mouth.

"Mrs Walker you grandparents are expecting you for lunch" A maid said

"I'll be right down"Misaki replied politely and without hesitation she made sure she looked presentable and walked down the stairs, to the dining hall where her grandparents were here grandfather sat at the head of the table with her grandmother to his left, Misaki joined in and sat opposite to her grandmother and to the right of her grandfather, when the food were put on front of her she felt her nausea coming up and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and ran to the sink of the kitchen.

"Are you feeling okay Misaki" Misaki's Grandmother asked

"Im just fine " With that being said Misaki fell on the floor unconscious.

"Call the ambulance"Misaki's grandmother screamed

Then her grandfather entered and tried helping her up with the help of some maids.

8:00pm

"Where am I ?" Misaki asked opening her eyes to be greeted by a bright light.

"Your at the hospital dear"Misaki's Grandfather said

"I'll go get the doctor" Her grandmother said

"What happened to me ,why am I in the hospital" Misaki asked her grandfather

"You collapsed on the floor after you vomited we were worried" Her grandfather informed her with a small smile on his face.

The door opened and the doctor came in with her grandmother following behind.

"I see you've woken up Mrs Walker, Im Dr Williams how are you feeling right now Mrs Walker?"The doctor asked.

"Im a bit better ,thank you"

"How is she doctor "Her grandfather asked

"Congratulation Mrs Walker you're 10 weeks pregnant" The doctor said ,Misaki hearing that she blocked out what ever the doctor continued to say until he closed the door when he exited that she was back to reality.

"Well done Misaki, you're going to be a wonderful mother"Her grandmother said

"Lets give her some rest"Her grandfather said and they left.

9:10pm

"I have to phone him"Misaki said and got out her phone and dialled the number

"Hello?"

"Tora it's me Misaki"

"Hello Misaki how may I help you"

"Can you and Hokaru come to the Seika hospital to room 204 tomorrow"

"Um sure i'll see you their"

8:30am

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in"Misaki said

"Misaki when you called and told us to come we didn't actually think the one in hospital was you"Tora said

"Misaki , you all right" Hokaru asked

"Guys I'm preg-pregnant, I don't know what to do"

"Your what" They both said

She gave them a sheepish smile and they spent the rest of the morning deciding in what she should do.

12:05pm

By this time Hokaru had to get back and do part of Misaki's work since she's not their but lying in hospital, but Tora was still by her side.

"So I should keep it a secret and ask why he cares about her so much"Misaki asked Tora

"yes"

Right on cue her cellphone rang

"Hello"

"Hello Misaki please come home i'll explain everything "Takumi said

"Fine explain to me then"

"I can't i'll explain when we talk face to face"

"Misaki its time for you check up now the doctors waiting for you in Ultrasound room" The nurse said when she entered the room unexpectedly.

"Okay Ill be right their"Misaki whispered and pointed to her phone

"Sorry for disturbing" The nurse said

Misaki put her phone up to her ear and said "So when are you free"

"Misaki,was that the nurse, where are you?"

"Im in the hospital visiting someone now answer my question, when are you free"

"Tomorrow after 4"

"Fine i'll meet with you tomorrow at 4:30 at Flat White Cafe "

" Okay see you there"

"Bye"

"Bye Hon"

Tora helped Misaki walk to the Ultrasound room,

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in "The doctor said

They entered and Tora sat on the seat next to the bed and Misaki popped her self onto the bed while the doctor continued to set things up.

"This must be the father of the baby" The doctor said now finished setting things up and looked at them.

"Actually no, he's just a close friend sorta like my older brother because of personal reason I cant tell my husband just yet"

"Oh sorry about that "

"Its all right" Misaki and Tora said at the same time and smiled to each other

4:00pm the next day

"Misaki I'm coming with you" Tora said

"No you aren't"

"If I'm not coming you're not going anywhere"

"Fine"

30mins Later

She walked in the coffee shop and saw Takumi sitting in the back corner on the right she walked over with Tora right behind her.

"Hello" Misaki said politely

Takumi stands up "Hello Misaki, Tora"

They sat down and when Takumi was about to begin Miyuki came up behind Misaki and pushed her of her quickly helped her up and seeing her holding her stomach tightly he carried her up bridal style "We'll talk another time" Tora said and rushed her in the car to the hospital.


	4. Miscarriage twins?

Chapter 4

Tora rushed Misaki to the hospital, when he carried her their was a blood stain on her got worried seeing the bolds stain, when Dr Williams came to them with some nurses and took her to the emergency room, Tora sat their worried and not knowing what to do,what if she has a miscarriage should he tell Takumi.

30 minutes later 5:10

The doctor walked out of the emergency room and instantly Tora came up and asked questions

"Doctor is she okay,hows the baby?"

"They are both fine, we'll take her to a private room then i'll like to talk to you in private"Dr Williams said professional.

They pushed her to her room for recovery and the doctor and Tora stood out side talking.

"Is there a problem doctor "

"Did she get push over and fall"

"Yes"

"I'll like to inform you that yes, the baby and herself are fine but when she fell to the ground it affected the unstable baby, she's still in her first 3 months which are the months that are most likely to have a miscarriage ,I would hope who ever pushed her to stay away from her if it happened again the baby and the mother's life would be in great danger"

"Okay I'll keep that in mind,how long would she have to stay her?"

"10 days,we want to make sure everything is more stable before sending her off"

"Thank you" After saying that Tora went back inside with Misaki by now she has awoken and was slowly rubbing her abdomen.

"You really do look like a mother now" Tora commented and Misaki chuckled

"So what did the doctor say"

"You have to be careful , the next time that happens the both of you can die"

"Got it"

"You sound like you don't care, from now on at least 4 bodyguards will follow you everywhere you go, got it"

"What I can protect my self"

"*cough cough*today*cough*fell over*cough*nearly got a miscarriage*cough*"

"I get it "

The doctor entered the room and greeted them and continued on how she should be careful and look after her self also to always be calm and have no shocking or bad news, he explained the ultrasound they did for her when she was unconscious showed that she had twins , after he said that he was about to exit when she stopped him

"Doctor, could you do me a favour, could you and all the staff not tell anyone about my condition and the baby's to anyone except Tora and I"

"That would be fine we respect your privacy "

"Thanks" She gave him a half smile before he left the room.

"Why don't you want anyone to know" Tora asked

"Why should they , they would just worry"

"So you mean I have to worry about you and the twins"He asked jokingly

"No, but you already know my condition so whats the point"

"True I guess, I mean we are pretty close"

"Hahaha" they both laughed

For the next 10 days Tora came and laughed and talked to her. She forgot all her worries and enjoyed staying in the hospital for once.

On the 10th hospital day 9am

"Yes, I just have a couple more hours until my ultrasound before I could leave"Misaki said excitedly walking around the hospital, with 4 bodyguards closely beside them.

"Carm down Misaki , you have to be careful"Tora said and saw the people he didn't want to see.

Takumi and Miyuki were linking arms together heading towards the exit of the hospital but saw Tora and Misaki who were also linking arms.

Takumi and Miyuki walked over to the two, but the bodyguards stopped them,

"Why the bodyguards , you scared I might push you" Miyuki said rudely.

Misaki looked at Tora and Tora nodded,

"They can come closer but you guys have to also have to keep your guards up mostly on the girl" Tora said to the guards and they removed their hands.

"Misaki why are you wearing hospital clothing and whats with the bodyguards "Takumi asked concerned

"i'ld like to know why you're here too" Misaki asked

"Well we're here to have my Ultrasound"Miyuki replied

"So your pregnant" Misaki asked hopping that the father wasn't Takumi

"Yes, I am, and yes the father is Takumi" Miyuki replied, with hearing that Misaki looked at Takumi but Takumi wouldn't look into her eyes,with that she knew what Miyuki said was all true.

"Misaki!"Takumi and Tora shouted when Misaki suddenly collapse from the shock she just heard , she was carried to the emergency room by Tora and a bodyguard was sent to go and get Dr she was inside Takumi,Tora and Miyuki sat down on the seats by the room.

"I can't believe she cant even take a bit of shock how pathetic"Miyuki commented

With that being said Takumi took his phone out and called the waiting butler Cedric to come inside and take Miyuki home.

"Whats wrong with her" Takumi asked Tora impatiently

"Sorry but it's her privacy and i'll only tell you if she lets me"Tora replied trying to keep his cool face on.

Just then the emergency door opened and the doctor came out.

"You didn't do a very good job on taking care of her and"The doctor started but stopped when he saw Tora pointing to a person beside him .

"Oh sorry i didn't see you there"The doctor said

"So how is she" Takumi asked

The doctor looked at Tora asking if he should tell Takumi about her condition but Tora stood there and softly shaking his head meaning a no.

"Why are you asking Tora for permission to tell me her husband about her health"Takumi said raising his voice running out of patients,

"Im sorry but that was Mrs Walkers request and we have to follow it Mr Walker, and Mr Igarashi please come to my office".Tora sends the bodyguards to surround Misaki's room so no one can enter including Takumi, Takumi understood that she needed rest so just sat there and waited for Tora.

"Mr Igarashi that was a very close call, but luckily she's just over 3 months so it wasn't as serious, please be more careful and for the next 2 weeks she can't leave the hospital just to be careful of the twins, and I just recommendation that she shouldn't see to many people,I think she should only be seeing about one person in this time,the best choice is probably you since you know her condition, please look after her more carefully, it will take around an hour before she wakes up."

"Thank you Doctor"

Tora walked to Misaki's room and saw Takumi sitting on front of the room.

"Can I go see her"Takumi asked

"No sorry, the doctor said one visitor for the next 2 weeks and since I'm the only one who knows her condition only I'm allowed to visit"

"Oh"

"Care to explain somethings"

"Explain what"

"I dunno why you care about Miyuki more than Misaki and why suddenly you guys are dating and the fact that she's pregnant with your child"

"Oh, to make things short I got drug made her pregnant have to take full responsiblitily."


	5. Can I Please Explain?

Chapter 5

2 weeks later

Misaki is finally out of hospital and is currently lying on her bed, Tora had told her grandparents and the maids to not let her do anything except rest ,which everyone just obeyed since they knew their was probably a good reason for it.

"Mrs Walker there is someone here to see you"A maid said

"Okay , send them up"

"Yes ,Mrs Walker"The maid replied and went off.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come In" Misaki said

Their stood Takumi in a nice suit, he probably just returned from a business meeting of some sort.

"Im here to explain"

"Explain, explain about what" Misaki said not facing Takumi but continued to focus on her tablet.

"About Miyuki"

"Sure go a head"Misaki said sounding like she doesn't care

Takumi sat down on the end of the bed and started

"It all started about 2 months ago"Takumi started

"Wait you cheated on me for that long,you know you could have just told me and we could of got a divorce"Misaki said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I didn't cheat on you, and please don't interrupt me ,as I was saying" He took a deep breath and continued "2 months ago when I invited you to the Ashford Party as my partner we went and did what we normally did, we greeted other nobles and talk about how our business was going and if were going to produce an heir" Misaki blushed at that word but letted Takumi continued with out saying pervert "When I decided to let you talk to Tora ,I walked off to talked to some more business men then I bumped into Miyuki, it turned out that she was going with some noble men ,she was probably their to find us, she offered me a drink and then after I finished it I blacked out ,sometime around an hour later I woke up in a bed naked under the cover and saw Miyuki next to me also naked, she was just there looking at me sleeping it felt creepy and I asked her what happened and got changed back into my cloths " Takumi stopped and looked at Misaki's reaction and continued"She said that I got drunk and went wild with her" With that being said Misaki had a tear run down her checks but she quickly wiped it away."Then we left like nothing happened and when I saw the photo that was sent to you I wanted to explain to you but I don't know how you would react so I lied and said it was before our marriage but it was actually that time,the day when we came home to see her I waited until after you went to take a shower I stopped her from leaving and asked her why she's her,she replied saying that she was pregnant of my child so the next morning I called my grandfather, he explained to me that she was let free from the mansion my grandfather lived in since he saw that we were actually in love so she's not a burden to him any more he also mentioned that if I produced an heir than our lives wouldn't be in controlled anymore, when I entered the room and saw you holding the knife and the other end on her and her bleeding I didn't want her to get a miscarriage so I was worried and I'm sorry for pushing you away,we got her to the hospital but since where she got stabbed wasn't deep she just needed a couple of stitches and she was free from the hospital,the next day I wanted to explain everything to you but she stopped us and I couldn't find you for over a week then I had to take her to the Ultrasound I saw you and you collapse you know how worried I was, but I couldn't do anything since I have to take responsibility of the baby."  
>"Hahaha, Tora you can come in"<p>

Their Tora entered the room a bit surprised.

"You know you can't guarantee that that baby is yours right Takumi, she arrived with different noble men every time and she could of slept with anyone of them, that night you don't even know if you went wild,what if all that happened was she striped you and she went naked and pretended that you went wild, theirs a lot of what ifs you know"Tora said

"I guess"Takumi replied

"He's not really got at being responsibility right Tora" After Misaki said that Tora and her shared a smile.

She became serious and said to Takumi "Taking responsibility I see, so you were taking responsibility with her and her baby"

Takumi looked at Tora hopping something would be explained but Tora kept a straight face,then Tora walked out not wanting to interrupt anything.

Her anger wasn't held down much longer when she raised her voice and pretty much shouted at Takumi "So what you telling me is that you are responsible for her but not for me, you took responsibility for her baby but not mine,have you ever thought that the one you sleep with every night might be pregnant"

Takumi sat their shocked not knowing what he herd was true, was she pregnant with his child?

"Wait Misaki your pregnant "Takumi asked surprised

"Yes 4 months with twins for your information"

"So is it mine"

"What"

"Im asking if the babies are mine"

With that she got pissed and slapped him right across the face, she couldn't believe that he thought she slept with someone else.

"Out" She shouted angrily

"Please, Misaki"

"Out and call Tora in or else i'll have a miscarriage right her and right now"

With that word miscarriage he quickly went out and told Tora to go in.

"Misaki whats wrong"T ora said entering the room and rushing over when seeing Misaki in pain

"It hurts"Misaki said in pain

He quickly got her to the hospital and the doctors came back

"It's nothing bad its just the twins decided to kick on the sane spot with weirdly inhuman strength for babies"Dr Williams said

"You scared me there Misaki"Tora said

Misaki just sat their and smiled at Tora and said a quite "Sorry"

"But we got to find out the genders early, it's a girl and a boy"Dr Williams continued

"Thank you" Misaki

"Well done you're going to produced an heir "Tora said whole heartedly

"Yes I am, Im going to produce an heir for the Ayuzawa Corp"

"Ayuzawa how about walker "Tora was getting a bit confused

"Nope just the Ayuzawa corp, I've decided their's no point marrying someone who won't trust me so I want to get divorce"

"You sure"

"Yes like what he said he has to take full responsible of the baby she's carrying so this will give him the chance to marry her"

"Misaki I know you're stubborn so theirs no point, but theirs something you should know, since when we went to the hospital from your house your grandparents were home so they wanted to talk to you now and I'm going to go and do some work and pop in and help Hokaru to get the load of work you left her with" With that Tora went out and in came her grandparents.

"Well done I heard you're going to be making an heir"Her grandfather said

"Yes I am"

"Thats good to hear, Takumi's grandfather will be so happy to hear about this"Her grandmother said

"Grandpa,Grandma, I've decided to get a divorce" Misaki said looking up to their expression

"Misaki dear ,why the sudden change" Her Grandmother said

"Its cause I cant stand it anymore, my own husband got one of my best friends pregnant and he doesn't even believe me then he thinks I slept with someone else"She explained

"Im sorry to hear that, I think I might have to agree with you on this on Misaki"Her grandmother said

"I think I am to" Her grandfather said unexpectedly

Then he left for his wife to comfort his granddaughter and went outside to call Mr Walker.

"Hello Mr Walker"

"What a pleasant surprise Mr Ayuzawa"Takumi's grandfather replied

"I would like to talk about our grandchild's relationship"

"What is their to talk about, they are getting well together, they might even produce an heir soon to"

"Thats the problem, Misaki is currently 4 months pregnant with twins one girl and one boy"

"Thats good to hear , so I'm going to have an heir and great-grandchildren"

"Thats the thing, Misaki wants to get a divorce so they will still be your great-grandchildren but they aren't you heir, but I heard that he made Miyuki pregnant so you might get an heir"

"WHAT"


	6. Could You Forgive Him?

Chapter 6

9am

"Takumi, I want you to explain" Takumi's Grandfather shouted at him, a couple minutes ago Takumi's grandfather came barging in to his office telling him to explain something ,he doesn't even know what he has to explain, the only thing he could think of is his marriage but how would his grandfather find out.

Knock Knock Knock

"What is it" Takumi said

"Theirs a folder from Mrs Walker I thought you might want to read" His Secretary replied

"Thank you, you may leave now"

Then his secretary left the room ,now he's all alone with only with his grandfather.

"Grandfather what did I do wrong" Takumi asked while opening the folder and finding an ultrasound, a DNA result and a letter.

"I thought I raised you better than that"

Takumi half payed attention to his Grandfather and started reading the letter.

**_Dear Takumi_**

**_This is the Ultrasound of the twins gender I thought you should have ,the doctors say that I'm pregnant with a boy and a girl. The DNA is to confirm your question from before, yes I'm pregnant with your child and for the record I haven't slept with and one else besides you._**

**_A recommendation though, just in case get a DNA test with your child with Miyuki._**

**_Oh and in a couple of days their will be a folder sent for you , you have to sign everything in that folder._**

**_Misaki_**

"So the Ultrasound is here, let me see it" His grandfather said and grabbing it of the table,

"As expected"His grandfather said

"As expected?"

"Did I ever congratulate you on the twins if I haven't then congratulation on the twins,but thats not why I'm here for, Im here for you to explain to me about me having another great-grandchild that isn't Misaki's, care to explain"

"So you've heard"

"yes I have"

"What you heard is true, I got Miyuki pregnant and now I'm taking responsibility of her and also I sort of pushed Misaki away and blamed her on stuff about Miyuki and thought that the babies she's carrying is someone else's"

"Just as I thought, you got her best friend pregnant, you didn't believe her , you thought she slept with someone else and you're losing the next heir in line,top it up the papers she mentioned is actually divorce papers"

"What, she wouldn't divorce me"

"Oh , don't ever bet on it, if all that happened to anyone they would do the same , fix up everything before she gives birth and I won't claim the child Miyuki is carrying as my great-grandchild"

With that being said his grandfather left the room and he's sitting there trying to think of a plan to make her forgive him.

2 months later

"Here's your daily flowers Mrs Walker" A maid said handing 24 red roses. For 2 months now Takumi has been sending 24 red roses everyday to her house ,since see wasn't allowed to work anymore their was no point in sending it to her office, not only that but he still hasn't signed the divorce papers. In that time Miyuki has found out the gender of the baby which is a boy but she wouldn't go and take a DNA test, she says if she takes it then it feels like no ones trusting her.

3 months later

Misaki was at the Walker mansion, she got a call from Takumi's grandfather saying that she should visit him some time this week which she obeyed.

"Misaki, how are you"

"Im good thank you, how are you grandpa"

"Of course I'm good, thinking about having my great grandchildren soon always cheers up my mood"

"Of course, so why the special occasion grandpa"

"I want you to forgive Takumi, I know it's hard but after you hear me explain everything I think it wont be as hard"

"Yes grandpa"

"So your problems with him are not believing you ,making your best friend pregnant and asking if the babies his , right"

"Yes"

"Lets start of with Miyuki being pregnant I secretly went and tracked down the person who sent you that picture and they said that Miyuki told them to take it all they did was strip him and making a scene acting like they did something, after that I got a DNA result back to confirm that the baby wasn't his."

"Okay so I misunderstood him for that but how about the others"

"Him asking if the babies are his because he was really excited that the one he loved the most is carrying his child, since the accidents that happened to him before he always wanted to start a family, so he asked you to confirm it so he wouldn't get his hopes up"

"Okay but theirs still the most important thing in a relationship trust"

"Yes that one, he does trust you does he not he was just way concerned about Miyuki because he wanted an heir in the family so the both of you could be free and do anything you want, he doesn't want your life to be in control, please Misaki please forgive him"

"Thank you grandpa for explaining to me, now I think i'll take my leave i'll think about all the things you just said to me."

She walked of, she was walking throughout the garden heading to the gates when Miyuki came and walked towards her.

"Oh Misaki long time no see, have you heard I'm pregnant of the Walker heir, since you're going to be divorce mine would be the heir, thanks to you my childhood dreamed came true, all I wanted was to marry a rich noble that was the reason I dated Takumi, you basically just helped me"

"Don't bet your life on that, I can guarantee you that even if grandfather needed an heir he wouldn't let your child be it and he would definitely not let you in the family"

"Why you bitch"

Then Miyuki was about to push Misaki when she tripped and fell over, Misaki quickly helped her up and saw blood coming out of Miyuki's dress Miyuki pushed Misaki and Misaki hit the table behind her, just in time Takumi saw what happened and came to Misaki's side and called the ambulance for the both of them.

"Misaki,Misaki please be okay I love you" Takumi said

"I love you too' Misaki replied before going unconscious

When the ambulance came they took both of them to the hospital with Takumi inside holding Misaki's hand when then he realise the blood stain on her dress, he started to get worried.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor came up to him and said that near the area there was a big accident now they're running low on staff and some haven't arrive yet, theirs only one available staff but theirs two patients and he has to choose which one with survive.

"Misaki, I want Misaki to have the treatment first she's the one with the twins" He replied with no hesitation. Then the doctor and nurses went to work then about 5 minutes later another doctor came in and went to help out Miyuki.

2 Hours later

"Mr Walker,I am here to inform you that one of the two patient dies and their baby died with them but the other one just gave birth, I think it was Misaki who just gave birth to the fraternal twins"

"Thank you doctor can I go visit them now"

"Yes you can visit Misaki but for Miyuki that needs awhile"

Then he ran to her room and opened it out to hear little cries of babies.


	7. Is He A Friend Or A Enemy?

Chapter 7

He walked up to her and started to apologise "Im sorry"

She smiled and said "Why would you be sorry"

"Im sorry for all the things I did to you in the last couple of months I'm "

He was cut of when Misaki leaned in close and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back and smiled" Theirs nothing to be sorry about, I understand you did it for our future"

"Thanks Misaki"

They smiled and soon they returned home like nothing happened but with 2 little kids.

After that situation every single time Takumi had a problem he would always tell Misaki and they would solve it together.

6 months later

Misaki was looking through her letters when she saw a wedding invitation, she was surprised at what she saw, it was a wedding invitation to Tora and Hokaru's wedding.

I guess now that explains why he always wanted to help her company when she was on leave it was to see his girlfriend .

3 months later

The couple were doing some work when they realise that their was a company that has been improving at rapid company was only formed not long ago and was little know , but in a couple of years its ranked 4th world wide.

Misaki was walking around the park since her parents wanted to look after her two little angels for the day. SO she decided to go and give her husband a surprise. She was walking around aimlessly when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Im sorry "

The man looked at her and said "It's all right"

The man was surprised ,all the girls he's ever met would always try to get his attention, so when this girl bumped into him he thought the same thing but she basically just ignored him.

"Im sorry can I ask for your name" The guy asked

"Misaki Walker" She replied and then looked up at him, he had midnight colour hair and brown eyes his face looked stunning and he was wearing a very pricey business suit.

"Nice to meet you Misaki, Im Tameo Tsukino the CEO of Tameo Corp"

"Nice to meet you to Tameo I heard that your company has been overpowering a lot of others and has reached the 4th place in the rank for being the wealthiest companies"

"Wow, for a girl you sure do know a lot about the business"

"Did I or did I not fully introduced myself, I guess you didn't recognise my name try to study about your rival companies more you'll need it"

"So who might you be, you know I can crash your company anytime so please be more poliete"

"Don't bet on it"

"You sure have a lot of confidents"

"Of course , I should probably introduce myself"

"Yes you should"

"I am Misaki Walker like I said, I am the CEO of Ayuzawa Corp"

"Ahh the Ayuzawa Corp the second most powerful company,but your last name isn't Ayuzawa"

"Thats simply because I am married, but I guess you should take back your words about crashing my company now"

"I will take it back, may I ask who might be the lucky man"

"OMG, how do you get to where you are today but not study any of you opponents "

"So he's a CEO i'm guessing"

"Yes, he is Takumi Walker"

"I think I heard that name somewhere"

"Please forgive me but go home and study"

"So who is he"

"Takumi Walker my husband is the CEO of Walker Corp, you know the company ranking first"

"Ahh now I know I feel so dumb"

She mentally thought of course you are

"Now if you will excuse me I need to head to the Walker Corp"

"I'll walk with you I'm heading there to"

Misaki stood there thinking really it's a coincident that a rich guy goes walking in a park and meets a girl and needs to go to the same place she is.

"Fine"

They walked their since it was only a couple of blocks she enter she was greeted politely.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Walker" she would hear people say when she walked passed them.

Then she saw a figure running towards her then that figure hugged her tightly

"Misaki, I missed you"

That figure was Hokaru, since Hokaru's wedding they haven't seen each other.

"It has been a while"

"You know as the CEO of Ayuzawa Corp you should at least come back every week, but its been a pathetic 3 months since you last visit"

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing here"

"Well since my boss Misaki wouldn't show up and do her work I had to dump it on someone"

"And you dumped it on who"

"Of course someone smarter than you, Takumi of course"

"You dumped it on him why him, why not Tora"

"I tried but Takumi said no matter how close you are with Tora, you can't give it to him if he can do your load of work his company would of been ranked 2nd instead of 3rd, is your husband he has to take responsibility of your company"

"Okay I get it, I have to go I want to go and give him a surprise before a staff tells him about my arrival"

"Bye Misaki"

"Bye Hokaru"

She started walking when suddenly Tomeo spoke up

"So you're the CEO of the second biggest company you married the first and are close friends with the 3rd then what am I to you since I'm 4th"

"What do you mean"

"I want to be your friend"

"Im sorry but I cant just say hey your my friend now, friendship takes time"

Then their was a akward silence until they reach Takumis office

"Help miss but do you have an appointment" his new secretary asked

Tomeo whispered in her ear"I thought you were his wife"

"I am" she whispered back

Then Miskai looked at the new secretary and replied"No, but I want to see Mr Walker"

"Im sorry but thats not possible he's very busy"

"He will want to see me"

The secretary looked angrily at Misaki and boom she exploded"IM SORRY, BUT OUR BOSS IS NOT THE TYPE TO GO AFTER A SLUT LIKE YOU"

Misaki and Tomeo looked surprised at the outburst.

Then Tomeo interrupted he gave her a smile that melted her anger away and said "She doesn't but I do I'm Tomeo from Tomeo Corp"

"Oh yes right this was"

When he was gone and Misaki was left with the secretary

"You know what you said wasn't very polite" Misaki said trying to be polite

"Like I care, all I know is he wont come and see a slut like you but he will start falling head over heals over me, Im going to be Mrs Walker and be rich and famous"

Little did she know Misaki was recording the whole thing after she saw the secretary was about to explode.


	8. Should I Explain?

Chapter 8

"Ahh" His secretary faked screaming in pain and fell on her knees

Then when Takumi heard all the racket he came out and saw his secretary lying on the floor.

"What happened" Takumi asked his secretary

"She pushed me" She replied

"I did not" Misaki argued

"Don't lie" The little secretary putted on a innocent face to show them, but she didn't know what was about to come

"Okay explain what happened first "Takumi said looking at his secretary when Tomeo came out to watch the scene

"She came barging in here saying that you're her boyfriend then she said that you would get engaged soon then she saw how beautiful I looked and got jealous and pushed me and said that she's going to replace me"She innocently replied

Takumi and Misaki looked at each other and giggled soon later Tomeo joined in to.

"1, I never said he's my boyfriend and he wont be"Misaki said

"As if that's not every girls dream"The girl whispered

"2, We aren't going to get engaged ever"Takumi continued on with what his wife was saying

"Wow and she's actually quiet hot"The girl whispered

"3,I don't think she needs to be jealous of your beauty when hers is a million times better" Tomeo interrupted and smiled at the other 2 CEO

Misaki gave a small smile at him then continued

"4, I don't want to replace you"

"5, She can't replace you"

"6, I can guarantee your fired"

"WHAT, why wouldn't you want to be engage and date him with his looks and money, millions want to replace me and why the hell are you trusting her and not me and why am I fired" She said angrily that made them try to hide their laughter it seemed that she couldn't keep her emotions in a whispers anymore and pretty much told them the reason on why she became his secretary.

"I guess your new here am I right, would you like me to explain" MIsaki said she cant wait for her reaction

"Yes, and stop acting all nice it's disgusting " The girl replied harshly

"Nice to meet you to,let me introduce my self properly Im Misaki the CEO of the 2nd most biggest company you're his secretary so you should at least know your closest rival, I'm already married and you've already met my husband" She tried to explain but got cut off

"So your married to Tomeo" The girl asked looking to him

"No, please introduce your self"

"I am her husband Takumi walker and she is Misaki Walker" Takumi said wrapping an arm around Misaki's waist.

The girl stood their frozen, not long later she was told she was fired and the 3 CEO's went inside.

Knock Knock Knock

Tora came in and greeted them with a smirk "Hello my dear friends, I came here to invite Misaki to lunch"

Misaki sat their and responded "I have something for you guys to see"

Then she walked to Takumi's laptop and plugged in her phone, their you see the secretary's reaction when they started to explain.

"Hahaha"They all laughed

"Thats a good video"Tora said

"How about I invite you all to lunch" Tomeo said

After that they all agreed and went to eat lunch.

After that day they had lunch together every once in a while

4pm

Misaki was at home looking after the kids today .

"Im home" Came Takumi's voice

"Welcome home" Misaki said

Their daughter Nozumi had blond hair and emerald eyes , she had a personality similar to Misaki but she was more girly, her older twin brother was quiet the opposite he had the personality of Takumi but had Jet-black hair and emerald eyes started crying when they heard he was home, it was always the same they would cry out loud to make Takumi come and play with them.

Then at around 5pm they had guests, it was Tora and Hokaru coming over for sat and had dinner and discussed a couple of things while the kids are being fed by a couple of maids.

"I think you need to hire 2 new secretaries"Misaki started

"Why two"Takumi asked

"How did you know Misaki"Tora asked out of the blue ,making Takumi think that that guy isn't making sense

"I had experience"Misaki replied

"Wow and I just found out to"Hokaru said

"It's more noticeable at the beginning then after awhile you can actually see it, it's hard to hide"Misaki said looking at a confused Takumi

"What is going on"Takumi was annoyed now he was the only one who didn't understand

"Just hire 2 secretaries"The 3 replied together and giggled after that

"Why two"He asked confused

"Because you fired your one and Hokaru is pregnant so she will take leave then she's probably going to be Tora's secretary since he just fired his for trying to seduce him"Misaki explained

"Wow, you're a genius, how did you figure it all out"Hokaru asked

"Tora, I know him a little to well and seeing his face yesterday it was full of happiness and then he accidentally spilled about the secretary bit"She answer calmly

3 years later

The 4 CEOs were close and after 3 years of friendship they were like childhood friends. Misaki had just dropped of the kids at the Kindergarden and is now going to work work like normal until one day out of the blue something unexpected happens.

Misaki and Tomeo are currently in Tomeo's office. Tomeo was a step away from Misaki but he dangerously took a step forward making Misaki take a step back automatically until Misaki hit the wall

"What do you want"She was a bit nervous,

He took another step closer and then hugged was quite unexpected but all she could think of doing was hug him back she felt the warmth was familiar but she doesn't remember hugging him she then asked "What are you doing"

"Misaki I have to tell you something, but you have to promise to me that you aren't mad and help me"

"Okay-y"

"Well I've actually known you for all of your life"

"No wonder why the big felt familiar but it sounds so stalkerish "She said to herself in a whisper

"I need you to help me and give some blood"

"Blood why me?"

"Because our mother needs ABO negative blood and its rear"

"Wait did you say our mother"

"Yes"

"As in we are related by blood,If you explain i'll help give my blood after I check what blood my one is and have a DNA test with you"

"Im fine with that"

"And I hope you will respect the fact that I'm going to tell my husband"

"Fine"

"You can start to explain now"

"It was before you were born…


	9. You're My Brother?

Chapter 9

"30 years ago, 2 years before you were born and 1 before I was born, your current father and my mother were dating,they have actually been dating for over 8 years but then one day your father got a phone call from your grandfather and got told that he was to have an arranged marriage but if he didn't obey the orders, then my mothers life and family would be endanger"

"Wait so who's my mother"

"Be patient, your father loved my mother so much he couldn't let her be endanger so he used his happiness to save her life and married your current mum, after that my mother also got forced to an arranged marriage , they were both wealthy but your fathers family's company was way more wealthier so when my mother got married the person she married wasn't as wealth as your father, after a year of my mothers marriage I was born that was also the time when my mother and your father met again,they met and had an affair then you were born, his family forbid my mum on going anywhere near your dad so your mother had to pretend to give birth to you, then after a while your father stated to fall in love with your mother and thats when your sister was born." Tomeo continued

"So you're telling be your my half brother"

"Yes"

"Then why did my grandfather force me to suffer in an arranged marriage if he saw how much my father suffered"

"Arranged marriage helps to family's come closer,your father eventually fell in love with your mother so your grandfather just thought it might happen to you to, did it not"

"Okay, then why didn't anyone tell me anything about it"

"Because the less people knowing about it the better, they didn't want anyone to know about the affair other wise the companies reputation would drop"

"Then how did you know"

"Because just a couple of years ago my mother was admitted to hospital and we got told she needed a heart surgery but because our blood type is very rear I had to be the one giving her my blood"

"Then why do you need my blood"

"Because of the heart surgery"

"But its already over"

"Well yes I wasn't going to tell you but a couple of years ago the doctors called me that my mother might need another surgery any moment because her situation got worse but if it was only my blood then it wouldn't be enough, later I asked my mother for any idea so she told me about the story and said that I should be close to you to get ready to tell you the situation any moment"

"So you faked being friends with me"

"No, I was being your friend even if I'm your half brother by heart"

"We need a DNA test and I'm going to see what type of blood I have"

"Okay have the DNA test with me"

"Do I have any choice"

"No I guess not"

3 Days later

"Takumi could you please see the results and then tell me"

"Misaki come on you can do it"

"Please" then Misaki gave a peck on Takumi's lips

"Fine"

He opened the results"Misaki yes you are his half sibling and yes you have the rear blood type"

"You muss be kidding me"

"Nope"

1:30pm

"I go the results of the DNA and I believe you"

"Like you have a choice Misaki, it probably said we are related theirs no other choice is their"

"nope, but I want you to take me to our mother"

"you sure"

"yes"

"Shes in Japan right now"

"are you going to come with me"

"Of course my little sister"

"Half sister, i'll book the flight"

That evening

"Takumi i'm going to Japan"

"Why"

"Im going to visit my mother, and I'm going with Tomeo"

"Fine but I'm coming with you and the kids will join"

"It's no need"

"Misaki we are here to support you, we are your family"

"But you're busy"

"But I'm also your husband, it's my responsibility to be there for you"

"Fine we are leaving next week"

Misaki just got of the plane and rushed to the hospital with her husband the kids and her HALF brother, Tomeo was showing then the room that her mother was in, they ran until they stood in front of a door and Tomeo gestured for her to open the opened the door and inside was a lady around her 50s.

"Mother"Tomeo greeted and gave the lady a hug

"Tomeo, I missed you so much"

"Any who may they be"

Tomeo gesturing to the two kids introduced"These are your grandkids and"he was cut of by the person know as his mother and Misaki's mother

"Tomeo you aren't even married and you made this young lady her give birth to two kids"

"Mother let me explain"

"No need I want you two to get married now, you have to be responsible"

Misaki looked at Takumi trying to hide the laughter that they were holding then Misaki began"Mother"but she was cut of"OMG she called me mother"

"Mother she is your daughter"

She saw the wedding ring on Misaki and question"Tomeo why does she have a wedding ring on"

"STOP,let me explain and don't interrupt"Misaki was having enough with this her getting married to her own brother and having kids she couldn't think

"Yes"The so called mother replied

"Yes they are your grandkids"pointing to the kids"Yes I am married, but I'm not married to your son, and they also aren't Tomeos kids"

"Then why did you call me mother and how are they my grandkids"She asked looking disappointed

"Mother, this is Misaki and her Husband Takumi"

"You mean the Misaki, you mean my daughter"

"Yes"Misaki replied

"Misaki, you've grown so much, wheres your father and mother did they allow you to come here"

"About that"


	10. Happily Ever After?

Chapter 10

"You see they were in an accident and died" Misaki replied sad at the memory of losing her family but happy to know that she still has family members left beside her who loved her very much.

"I'm sorry to hear that and sorry for the misunderstanding"Her mother chuckled sheepishly

"It's all right"

They shared events in their life and spent the next couple of hours discussing on and on just like a mother and daughter would do after not seeing each other for so long. After they talked about their personal life they started to talk about their work and the companies.

"I have a question" Misaki asked her so call mother and brother

"Yes" They replied

"How exactly did Tomeo get the company to bloom so fast"

"Thats simple all I did was walk in a park, then I picked up a lotto ticket then I checked it since I was bored then before you now it I won millions of dollars so I started to expand the company thats pretty much how I got where I am today."

"I wish I was that lucky" Misaki said,Her two angels went and hugged their grandmother while Takumi just wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"So Takumi what do you do for a living" Her mother asked Takumi knowing that not everyone will have permission to marry Misaki because of her wealth.

"Im a CEO"Takumi replied politely

"Im surprised that you fell in love with a CEO no wonder why your grandfather agreed, but are you perhaps ranked 5th or so"

"No I'm not mother"

"oh so your grandfather let you marry him and didn't force you to marry Tora that's a surprise since he loves arranged marriages"

"Mother stop coming to conclusion and let Misaki explain, gosh"Tomeo commented

"Actually he's the CEO of the currently company ranking 1st"Misaki start but not to long she was interrupted by her mother

"What a coincident"

"Actually it was an arranged marriage"Misaki continued

"But she fell head over heels for me"Takumi added with a smirk on his face

Misaki start to blush and say "I did not"

Everyone giggled and finally her mother understood and forgives Misaki's grandfather for all the things that he if he separated the couple and then made his son go in to an arranged marriage but then they both found even changed her mind about arranged marriage mostly they don't end so well but it seems like this family is always living happily ever after because of an arranged marriage.

After the help of Misaki her mother had all the heart sugary need and was not in England with her two all moved back to England with their mother.

Misaki and Takumi often get into arguments but no longer than a day they will be cuddling each other again. Tomeo ended up getting married but he didn't want to leave his mother so he stayed with their long later Misaki grandfather found out that her mother is back but he didn't really care cause she cant take anything away from their family anymore.

1 Year Later

"Takumi"Misaki shouted at the top of her lungs

Takumi ran with his two little angels to Misaki,Misaki was currently 6 months pregnant and she's always having mood swings.

"Yes"The 3 replied to Misaki when they entered her room

"Can you promise me something"Misaki said in a sweet voice that mdd her husband and kids a bit nervous on what their other wanted.

"Depends what it is"Takumi replied but then right after that Misaki burst into tears

"Okay I promise please stop crying , you know I cant stand you crying"

"Let me do something useful"Misaki replied with a big smile on her face

"Again"The two angels grown ,Misaki has been bored at home after she fainted when helping Takumi with his working and was admitted to hospital they found out that she was pregnant after that being the over protective family they are they made her stay home which made her feel useless so she always wanted to help.

The Next Day

Misaki was currently home alone her husband had an emergency meeting and her kids are gone to was relaxing on her couch in the living room when someone smashed the door open which surprised her.

"Im going to kill you"A man came bargaining in with a gun in his hand and was approaching her

"Who are you"Misaki said scared that he might shoot her and kill the baby

"I want to give revenge to Miyuki, if it wasn't you then our baby and her wouldn't die"

"So you're the father of the baby"Misaki asked questioning he was around the age of 50 (Pretty old for Miyuki) with a thick beard and red hair.

"Yes"And he raised his gun about to shoot her when she started talking

"If you loved her why didn't you marry her"Misaki said trying to stretch the time when she saw a maid and gestured for her to call the police

"I wanted her to be happy"

"If she was pregnant of your baby and she married someone else how would she be happy"

"Because she wanted to be rich, I couldn't give her that so I helped her"

"Helped her, how"Then Misaki saw that police officer have arrived and are slowly approaching

"I helped her fake the scene of her and Takumi, I took the photo, I helped her try to get your husband but it failed"

"You think that she would be happy"

"Yes, and stop wasting my time"He was about to shoot when an officer grabbed his hands and whacked the gun out and handcuffed him

They were taking him away when she felt a pain in her stomach and the maid quickly rushed to her side and bought her to the she woke up the officers asked her what happened she started to explain everything, when Takumi entered rushed in.

"Misaki are you okay "He asked worriedly

"She should be fine the doctor said it was because of shock"The officer said and walked out

"Misaki I am never leaving you alone ever again"

"Im all right, I'm not a weakling"

"Your aren't but I'm worried'

A Couple Years Later

The family of 5 walker down the beach together with Misaki holding Takumi's hand and saying

"I love you"

"I love you to Misaki"Takumi replied and kissed her on the lips

"Eww, mummy daddy were still here"The 3 said

"So were family"Takumi replied and Misaki was blushing

"Still"They shouted

"So you want to know how you were born"Takumi asked them who ended up having a smack on the head by Misaki

"NNNOOO"The 3 shouted together

They lived happily every after except they are all so protective of each other.

The End


End file.
